When She Touches Me
by Kendra Iscariette
Summary: The safety of the traveling Convoy is Claire's responsibility. But what happens when the sudden arrival of an enigmatic Lone Traveler blurs the lines for the never-ending duty to the convoy's safety and Claire's own blossoming personal happiness. Set during RE: EXTINCTION. Claire's POV. Alice/Claire. (Ever read a summary that's way better than the story? You just did. Do not read.)
1. Do We Dare to Do This?

**This is just something I wanted to try out. All mistakes are mine. And I couldn't sleep. So I wrote this. It'll get a little hot and heavy.**

* * *

When she touches me.

The dead world. The fallen friends and family. The uncertain future. None of it really matters to me.

The only thing that matters, is that she touches me. Her calloused hands can bring me to places I thought long dead, along with the world. Her strong arms can make me feel safe, even though I know there's no place that's safe from the undead. From Umbrella. Her body against mine, lets me fall alseep soundly and dream peacefully. When she touches me, I am whole. I am at peace.

The day she arrived at my convoy, was one of the most tragic yet life-changing days for the convoy. So many died. All of them I couldn't protect, and I feel their blood is on my hands. I'll never be able to ask for their forgiveness. For being the leader that let them die. Hopefully wherever they are now, they can see me suffering each in their deaths. And I pray they forgive me.

But this...Alice...who saved my cherished convoy with her 'abilities', has me very wary. I'm not sure what she wants, but I let her rest. K-mart is awestruck, but I let her have her 'superhero worship' moment, with the sleeping woman. K-mart even gave her one of those bracelets she's always making.

Alice saved my convoy, but what does she want in return? And what am I willing to give in return? I have to wait for her to awaken.

When she does, she's not at all like I imagined. If anything she is eerily similar to me in her outward personality. She doesn't let anyone in, a choice I must agree with.

A few days pass in the convoy, and I let her stay. But on a trial probation type thing. I'm still not sure how I feel about her, though. Carlos and K-mart follow her around like lost puppies. That's only mildly irritating. What's really annoying is the looks.

I always catch her looking at me. To which she quickly turns her head. She's kept her distance from me, only coming to me for important matters. Even then she's hesistant, or closed off. Like she is trying to prevent something in my presence. I don't know what that is, but I can see something.

Over some more time, she's opened up. I see her smiling sometimes. Carlos tries his luck with her, I know that much, but I don't know if Alice accepts him or not. I don't really care. The only thing is I keep this convoy alive. The few instances when raiding or undead becoming a problem, Alice always took care of the problem without hesitation. I've come to rely on her and her extra sensory abilities to help keep us alive. And for that, I'm grateful.

Her constant staring when I'm not looking, I've gotten used to. Some of the men in the convoy used to be like that, but they realized I'm not interested in anything of that nature. Safety comes first, and I'm not gonna let my guard down for something trivial like that. Yes, I have my needs also, but they've lessened over time.

After the perimeter is safely secured and dinner was consumed. I heated a bucket of water to give myself a spongebath before bed. K-mart was with Mikey watching some silly movie. I let them have some things that the dieing world couldn't steal from them.

Which means, behind the hummer, I have some time to myself. Usually I'll take the edge off and quickly masturbate. It used to help with the loneliness, but even that desire died down. I dont really remember that last time I did that. I don't really miss it all that much either.

Stripping down to my boxer shorts and bra, I begin to wash all over. Not a complicated process once you get used to it, and it does the job. What I could kill for a nice hot shower, though.

Drifting in my thoughts, I noticed a familiar touching the back of my neck. I know what it is, and it doesn't bother me anymore. Alice is somewhere, watching. I nonchalantly turn around as if I needed to do something important. I quickly scan the surrounding area, and I can't find anything. I don't know how she does it. I know she's protective of the convoy. She's making sure I'm safe...or she likes what she sees. I let out a small smirk. Well, if she wants to watch, maybe I can give her something to watch. Why not. I'm in the mood for some mind games.

I lean with my back against the hummer, which I made sure to clean first. And I lean my head back and enjoy the stars twinkling. They are magnificent. But I have a plan. I touch my chest gently, slowly trailing down the valley between my breasts. I think I'll leave my black bra on, for the moment. Down to my flat stomach, I casually caress back and forth. The other hand goes up to the back of my neck, &amp; undoes the loose bun. I shake my head to let the hair fly and fall around my shoulders.

I think I can feel her smirk.

Stepping up the game, I slide my hand up underneath my bra, and caress my hardened nipple. Not that I'm actually aroused. Some wind just blew past me. But I am enjoying my little game with Alice. I wonder if she can hear me, so I purposely let out a breath-y moan, as I knead my breasts a little harder. I wonder what Alice is thinking of seeing the convoy's fearless leader touching herself. I know she is still there.

I let my right hand travel down, reaching my belly button, slowly going in the shorts, and I'm surprised to feel myself wet. I didn't think I was horny, but I guess I am. Must be because I have an audience. Which is slightly amusing to me, that I am actually doing this for a relative stranger.

I wanna take this game even further, so I begin to rub my clit in firm circles. It actually starts to feel good. But lets see what my audience thinks, so I huskily moan her name out loud, as if I'm masterbating to her image in my mind.

I feel a shift in the air, but it's not any type of danger. I can tell when something dangerous is near. So I keep my eyes close and continue to pleasure myself. So it must be Alice. She heard me. And I like that, actually. My breathing is erratic and I feel the heat build up in my body. So I call her name just a little but louder.

That shift in the air suddenly becomes stronger and I open my eyes see whats going on. And its Alice. She's standing in front of me, breathing deeply with this determined yet hungry look in her eyes. She leans into me, and nudges me against the hummer. I am shocked but not scared to have her so close. Her arms come to rest on my shoulder, and she looks like she wants to ask me something. I dont know what to say, but I dont push her away. I think I like her close.

She's looking back and forth in my my eyes, pleading. She's taller than me. After a seemingly long eternity I can only give her the gentlest of nods. She accepts it, and quickly cups my face, and she kisses me.

Passionately.

I think I like it.

* * *

**I figure just put this out there, and see what happens. maybe there might be more chapters if reviews are positive enough. Thanks for reading. **


	2. That Look She Gives Me

**WARNING: THIS GETS REAL HOT AND HEAVY. FAINT OF HEART NEED TO TURN BACK RIGHT ABOUT NOW. **

* * *

Alice.

I have to exhale deeply whenever I mention her name. To this day, my body tingles slightly when she's near me. Or how my body instantly becomes overheated when she gives me that look. Anytime or place, doesn't matter where or when. It's a narrowed eye'd evil looking smirk, with a hint of tongue sticking out. She likes to sneak in that look while I'm involved with Convoy meetings and such. And other such business.

That look...

That look means that sometime in the near future, in the back of the Hummer, I will be screaming her name.

To which my focus is literally shattered until she finds me and has her way with me. She know what it does when she looks at me like that. She likes me flustered. I think it's payback for how I started our 'game'.

But let's go back to the first time.

I didn't think I could actually melt in someone's arms by them shoving her tongue in my mouth. I've had unwlecomed advances from men in a prior life, and they all swiftly recieved a knee to their junk. But Alice... Her lips were so soft, yet her tongue so forceful yet inviting, I couldn't do anything but stand there and let her do what she wants. The hungry need in which she explored my mouth, her tongue wrestling with my own, had me pooling moisture betwen my legs.

When she pulled back from me, we were both panting heavily, desperate for more. My jaw wiggled rebelliously, with her sudden almost violent intrusion and and just as quick withdrawel, and I wanted more. Craved to be taken like that again. Her hungry and starving eyes told me everything she has planned for me. So I bit my bottom lip to let her know, 'I'm game'.

Her deceptively skinny arms are not to be underestimated. With such ferocity, she ripped off my clothes, in a heated struggle to claim my body as hers. In a flurry of stretching arms and lips and tongues clashing together violently, the back of the hummer opened and I was shoved inside. It happened so fast, I didnt even realized she closed the hummer behind her. I couldn't see anything, but I felt her hands force apart my knees as she plopped her body on top of me, as if I could float away.. She actually knocked the wind out of me, and before I could recatch my breath, her tongue is back inside my mouth. I struggled to match her pace and moaned at her desperation to have me. I've never felt so wanton and actually, though guiltily, loved it.

The rough kisses started, beginning at my jaw, traveling all around my chin and neck. Its like, she had to kiss me every where in case she wouldn't have this oppurtunity again. She grabbed my breast and squeezed so fucking hard, I let out a sharp hiss. I couldnt help but slam my head against the floor of the hummer as she latched on my other breast with her mouth.

"Jesus chri-" Another head slam, as my hands weave into her hair and pull at the roots. Her mouth and her infernal tongue has my mind spinning out of control. And she's still just sucking on my tits. I really wonder what her tongue's gonna do to me, if I can get her head between my legs.

As much as my body is screaming to end the foreplay and get with the actual screwing, I absolutely love the undivided attention in which she's giving my tits. Back and forth her mouth goes from one nipple to the other and back again, making sure either nipple is left out of the loop. Alice is even a little more forceful than I thought. Or she just cant help herself. Either way, between my legs, a dam literally broke. I know that tomorrow my boobs are gonna be so fucking sore from all her rough handling. And yet, I like it.

I want her naked. I want to feel her naked sweaty body on me. She hasn't stripped yet, so maybe I need to help her along. "Alice. Get naked already" I whine frantically. The rustling of clothes and feeling her arms in random places tells me, she's getting naked. Then something clothlike whips passed me, through the air, to land somewhere in front seat. My legs, of their own volition wrap around her waist and interlock at the ankles. I feel she's still wearing her pants. But the feel of her naked abdomen is exquisite.

Feels like candlewax is dripping on my skin, every where she plants a heavy kiss. Edging along, down towards my waist, as she grabs both of my hip bones and squeezes. Not sure why.

I'm clearly not ready for what was about to happen next.

"oh MOTHERFU-"

Well... I did wonder what her tongue could do to me, if I was ever able to get her head between my legs...

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the lovely reviews and the adding and following, also. I hope this chapter wasn't 'too much'**

**Bare with me, this might get a little cheesy, but Katy Perry's Dark Horse has been in my head nonstop while writing this. The chorus perfectly reflects Alice in this story. Yup, I'm definately adding the lyrics for correlation.**

**So you wanna play with magic**

**Boy(girl?) You should know what your're falling for**

**Baby, do you dare to do this?**

**Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse**

**Are you ready for ...**

**a perfect storm ...**

**cause once your mine ...**

**there's no going back.**


	3. The Following Morning

**This is just a short chapter. **

* * *

I didnt think it would be possible for me to be hoarse the next day. But I was. And I didn't have to limp...but the next day I had I had a slight limp. I didn't realize that when I sat down for the first time that day, that it would hurt. And it did. But each painful reminder sent the memories flooding back with equal pleasure in mixed excitement and craving of more.

Oh my god, that night...

I finally felt what it was like to float in the air. And it was amazing. Utterly and completely, breathtakingly amazing. Thats the best way to describe what she did to me.

So, we spent the night rolling around in the back of the hummer. Taking turns on eachother. We did EVERYTHING we could possibly do, like nothing else exksted in the world, in the back of the Hummer. And I loved every minute of it. By the time we were done, panting heavily while tangled in a mess of arms and legs with eachother. I felt like I knew her my whole life. She wasn't a stranger that I distrusted. She was a beautiful woman who I completely trusted. How could I misunderstand the self deprecating lonely woman hiding underneath the Wanderer extorior.

I know you think I'm crazy for feeling this type of way. You didn't experience what I did. You didn't spend the night with her in the hummer. You didn't feel her open her soul to me. Yes, I saw her soul. And it was incredible.

The next morning after we spent the night making eachother scream, which by the way, during the day she may have a scatchy raspy voice, but last night, I made her sing. And her voice? You'd have to hear it to understand. Sweetest sounding thing I ever heard. Hands down.

The sun was just beginning to rise so that beautiful soft morning light began to fill the vehicle, illuminating our naked bodies. When I opened my eyes, I knew exactly where I was, and who was there right beside me. I didn't have to look at her to know that she was watching me. When I do turn to look at her, she's on her side, head propped up by her elbow. "Hey." I greet sleepily with a smile, stretching as I greet her. She lets out a breath of air, that she must've been holding. Maybe she was worried I would run away when I woke up. That's kind've sweet, I think. She was worried. Believe me, I am not going anywhere. But I don't have to tell her that... yet.

"Hey, you." She huskily greets me in return. But that voice reminds me of last night and sends shivers down my spine. I couldn't help but close my eyes and bite my bottom lip, the memories from last night flooding back vividly and making my stomach flutter in joy. When I do open my eyes, she has that hungry look in her eyes. That evil eyed smirking look. And I love that look.

"You've read my mind." I smirked as I forced her on her back, and proceed with a repeat of last night.


	4. Still in the same Morning

**Please accept my apologies on the previous chapters many spelling mistakes. I'm not sure how I've missed them. I'm anal about those things, so it bugs the hel out of me. And yes, this is just another short chapter. **

* * *

Well...

We went at it again the following morning.

By 'it' I mean each other. Our bodies collided against each other is a very desperate way to satisfy our over powering need for the other. Mouths, lips, tongues, arms, legs, and any other moveable appendage was, in some way, touching or caressing, groping and grasping the other. Hair was pulled. Sometimes arms were pinned to the nearest surface to heighten whatever was going on. Even mouths were sometimes covered up in an attempt to stifle the loud moaning or screaming. Which, more times than not, it was me that my mouth needed to be covered by something to hush the screaming. She could make me scream bloody murder. See, here I find out, that climaxing several times in a relative short time span, has a tendency to produce much louder screams in connection with each consecutive orgasm. In all honesty, no one ever came close to Alice's 'appetite'.

When we finally did exit the vehicle, we tried to fix our clothes and hair, to make it not so obvious what went on. I don't want the convoy to see my 'just got laid' look. Even though the gossip swirling around the convoy was that, yes I needed to get laid. Well, I did. And not one person needs to know that. Ever.

We had duties to perform and breakfast to consume. But before we went our separate ways for the day, our hands entangled together, not wanting to separate. We smiled at each other and could not stop. I loved her smile this early in the morning. As much I didn't want to let go, our hands slipped apart. I stood by the passenger door as she walked backwards away from me. Still smiling. I could melt right about now, and be perfectly fine with that. But she finally turned around and I figured I make inside of the hummer presentable. K-Mart doesn't need to develop any ideas about Alice and I. I was just getting ready to open the door handle, when I was forcefully turned around and pushed against the door. A body presses into me, Hands grip my cheeks and warm soft lips kiss me, filling me with that heat that's similar to last night.

When Alice ends the kiss, she huskily speaks in my ear "Tonight?"

"You better" was all I could reply. I wish I couldve spoken better but my brain wasnt working at the moment.

"You have to get K-Mart to sleep somewhere else."

"I'll figure something out," which sounded all breath-y. Her eyes, which are so beautiful by the way. Stared into me that I sort've felt naked.

Good." She replies before kissing me again. Then suddenly shes gone. I swear she does this to me on purpose.


	5. Withdrawal during the End of the World

**I think this is pretty much needless to say, but in my timeline, the major characters did not die when the undead crows attacked. Other unimportant people perished. AND this is just another chapter acting as a filler until I feel like tackling a particular ending I have in mind. Currently being lazy. Please bear with me. I know a lot of you's are not leaving reviews as a punishment because im putting up short chapters. The high traffic tells me all I need to know. I'm lazy, come on. Reviews inspire me, and so far, this is slowly progressing. Very slowly. *cough***

* * *

As much as I loved her nightly clandestine visits. The relative safety of the convoy is what was important to me. Thankfully, I didn't lose any friends when the crows attacked. Several people including children died, but my pillars of solidarity still stood. K-Mart, Carlos, Mikey, L.J and Betty. Of course, it hurt to lose anybody. I consider them all my extended family.

As much as this convoy means to me, I do look forward when Alice visits me at night. Its my chance to put down the title of fearless leader, and I can actually relax. Unabashedly relax into someone elses warm and deceptively strong arms. I relish those moments in the Hummer. Where, after we get done ...making love? I don't know a better way to describe what we do, anyways in the afterglow of our passionate sex, we cuddle. (laugh if you want, but sometimes a girl needs to cuddle) And I absolutely cherished those moments. And I'm always reluctant for it to end. In the following mornings, I don't ever wanna leave the safety of her arms. She hasn't exactly expressed a similar sentiment, but I know the truth. She doesn't need words to express what I already know.

You may think that is very selfish of me. And I totally understand. I know I'm sacrificing the convoys safety so I can have my dalliance with that woman. But even I need a break from the ever constant fear that maybe a horde of undead are around the next bend. Or if there is even another flock of damned crows flying in our general direction. So Alice has become my escape. We all need an escape from reality. Some prefer to drink. Some smoke mind altering drugs *cough* L.J *cough cough*.

...

And it's not even the mind-blowing sex that Alice and I have. (Ok, maybe a little) Its everything about her, that has become my escape. She is ... my drug of choice, I think. My mind numbing and mind altering drug all in one swallow slash toke. And I can't ever get enough. As crazy as this will seem, but I sometimes find myself going through withdrawal, or some type shit. My hands will have a tremor, or they will just sweat constantly. And I hate having sweaty palms. But when the sun starts to set, my 'symptoms' get worse. I guess I'm becoming anxious or something. Anxious for Alice. She is addictive, remember?

You'd have to experience what im talking about, to actually understand. But guess what? You aint ever gonna get that goddamn chance. Why? You ask? Because that shit ain't happening. Shes my drug and I'm not in a mood to share. Or ever, for that matter.

...

Where's my goddamn cigarettes... I need a smoke. Or get laid. Getting laid would be fun, but then I'll just need another cig, there by defeating the purpose of trying to save my precious cigarettes from their own extinction. I wonder where Alice is. She better not be too far off. I could ask around the convoy, but then they might pick up something that they definitely should not pick up on. My growing need for a certain dirty blond-haired woman who happens to kick some serious ass, and kicks ass in bed... oh, where the Hell is Alice.

* * *

**Obviously, the bottom of the chapter is Claire in a downward spiral of sorts, almost drug induced... or lack there of. Could you tell or do I just suck at writing? Anyhoo, please tell me what you think so far. Should I continue or just quit while I am ahead. Feel free to be honest. **


	6. Claire's plan

**I'm not 100% certain, but I think this constitutes as a fluff chapter. Or um, character development? I don't really know... maybe if I had a beta...**

* * *

Considering how beautiful Alice actually is, she's surprisingly self-conscious. Or I guess a better way to put it, she is "reserved", even. You wouldn't think so considering what she wears. The leather duster, even though we live in desert climate. Those damn cowboy lookin' chaps, with short shorts. The white but dirty muscle shirt underneath the brown sleeveless button up shirt hanging wide open, which is unbuttoned completely. And she never wears a bra. It isn't obvious because her button up shirt tactfully conceals her nipples... most of the time. She doesn't have much in the way of breasts, but anymore than she has, and I would have to make sure she wears a bra. But it isn't like she has anything to be ashamed of. She basically has a model's body. Alice is for a lack of a better word... perfect. Her skin is completely unblemished. There are several moles in random places and I think I kissed each one, but other than that, she is a goddess. One that deserves to be worshipped.

Sometimes I want to know more about the Enigma that is Alice. I can't help but wonder about her past, also. She'd tell me a little bit about how she was experimented on by the Umbrella Corporation's scientists. From what I gathered, it was very agonizing. She wouldn't tell me much before she'd close off from me completely, whenever I'd try to dig a little deeper. And I know she's suffering from serious self-loathing because of the experiments. She despises her 'talents'.The last time we spoke about her past, she whispered something that I was not supposed to hear. I'm not really sure, but I think she called herself a freak. At which point, she stormed off away from me. I know she needed some time alone, so I didn't run after her. I respect her needs too much to try to pry too hard into her past.

"Freak."

This goes without saying, but I don't agree with her. I think she is ...amazing. I know I could never tell her that. I think that would have an opposite reaction from what I actually intend. Knowing her the way I do, she'd probably go off on one of her mood swings. So I have to hold off on my compliments. Sometimes when we're rolling around in the back of the hummer, I have to bite my dang tongue so something like a compliment doesn't slip out. I'm slightly paranoid she'll stop visiting me at night because of what I want to tell her. I want to tell her I like her. Because I do. But I won't ruin the tentative 'arrangement' we share. Alice is more fragile than she shows outward. And I want to cradle her, to protect her from herself.

Oh, Alice.

She's actually a great person. Plus, she's a decent human being even though I know she doesn't even consider herself human. Which makes me hurt a little inside. I like to watch her sometimes, involving herself around the convoy. Alice is unbelievably patient with everyone. Well the ones that don't avoid her. Some in the convoy are still frightened of her powers. The powers she hasn't used since incinerating the undead crows and saving my convoy. But some brave children actually look at Alice as a hero. They'll follow her around and ask for stories and sometimes even piggy back rides. It's absolutely endearing seeing the smiles on the children's faces. Looking at her for the hero she really is. Despite the dead world we now live in, knowing the children can still smile, gives me hope for the future. It also makes me long for something I might never have. A family of my own.

So I'm not exactly sure why Alice is so hard on herself. I think she is the best this world has to offer. Not me, not K-mart.

...

Her.

...

And I plan on physically showing her, how I feel about her.

* * *

By the time nights falls, we are all fed and ready to go to bed. Our security measures are in place against any undead attacks in the middle of the night. Much to my dismay, K-mart decided to sleep in the hummer with Alice and I. Completely dashing any plans that I had made for tonight.

Tonight was going to be about Alice.

I wanted to show Alice what its like to be worshipped. Well, because I think its time she knows what its like. Show her how I feel about her. I'm not exactly sure how successful I'm gonna be, but I've made up my mind. But now I need to figure out how to get rid of K-Mart.

...

...

But the, GUILT washes over me, and I can't rightly push out K-Mart because of Alice. Sometimes, I get a little selfish I guess. I just blame it on my 'addiction'.

K-mart is in the front seat, snoring peacefully, and Alice is laying next to me. Its pitch black in the cab, but I know she isn't sleeping. I can feel the weight of her eyes on me. I wish I could just rip her clothes off right now, but I do not wanna scar K-mart even more than she already is. The ordeal of her namesake is quite enough for me. The teenager has been through enough without, me, her guardian showing her the horrors of my almost violent passionate sex with Alice. Remember the way Alice can make me scream bloody murder? Well, K-Mart has seen enough horrors because of the damned undead.

The beautiful woman next to me, who I'm noticing, is very still. I can barely hear her breathing. It's a little disconcerting but I know she's fine. I can tell she is not asleep. So I let my hand wander over to gently touch whatever I come in contact with first. Its her bicep. I love the way her skin feels, like cold silk, so I drag it up to her shoulder and back down to her elbow, and back up again. Yes, she definitely flinched when I first touched her, but it's ok. She immediately calms down, knowing its just me. I hate that my touch causes that reaction in her. But I know we'll be able to overcome such personal obstacles.

I want to touch more of her, so I slowly reach up to where her head is, and I come in contact with her cheek. Yup, she is definitely looking at me. I'm glad her piercing gaze can't penetrate me right now. I think I would lose my nerve.

I still have a plan. And it involves her.

My knuckles caress her cheek and my fingers find their way to her soft hair. I love the soft silky feel of her hair as I run my fingers through it. Her sandy blonde hair is something I've grown to like. I usually prefer brunettes, but Alice is just what I need. I'm casually realizing that if it would come down to it, I wouldn't need anyone else. Alice could be it for me, and I'm perfectly fine with that. Focusing on that peculiar thought actually makes me grin. Realizing that her and I could spend the rest of Eternity together sounds like a pretty sweet deal to me. I just smirked and I know she saw it. I wonder what she's thinking, right now.

So I will show her what our Eternity together would feel like. It's too bad K-Mart is in the Hummer with us. Well, I'm just gonna have to make sure Alice stays quiet while I 'worship' her.

My plan is still in effect.

She wasnt expecting my lunging forward to press my lips against hers. I actually startled her and it surprised the hell out of me, but I didn't relent. I want this. I want her. And I want her to feel what im feeling. i love they way she melts in my arms, as my passionate kiss leads the way. It's such a warm gooey type feeling, and I could definitely get used to this. I feel her hands exploring my body in return.

My hands grasp her jaw, just underneath her ears. I wanna steal her breath away so she can't pull away from me. I hold tight to her face. I do not want to let go.

When I do finally break the kiss, I'm panting so heavily and so is she. She actually growls and tugs on my hair, pulling my head back and revealing more of my neck. I love the action as it sends a chill down my spine. I wonder if she would ravage me right here and now, even with the sleeping Beauty up front.I can barely make out the lust evident in her eyes. And I think she is giving me that evil eyed smirk, that I love so much.

I want to feel the effect I have on this gorgeous woman, so my hands travels down towards you know where. I almost reach my destination when her firm hand grips my hand and holds it in place. Her vise like grip completely prevents my hand from moving in any direction.

"Claire."

My name is partly growled and whispered at the same time, with a hint of warning. Her reaction caught me off guard, so I wink coquettishly, knowing she can see me in the darkness.

"Yes?" I couldn't help but answer her without teasing her. And her reply completely blew me away...

"No." Alice says. Clearly adamant in her refusal to let me do what I was doing. I'm not exactly sure why I was so shocked by being shot down. Considering how she always dances with danger? Or maybe she is concerned about being decent, because someone else is in the vehicle with us. This is the same woman, who couldn't help but ravage me because I, shamelessly, teased her during my private bath. Knowing full well, that some one could've interrupted us

.

What... a... bummer.

"Goodnight, Claire." Alice says too loudly, making it obvious that she won't let me do what I planned.

I didn't even give her the satisfaction of replying. No way. So I rolled over, facing away from her, trying to be as obnoxious as I possibly could be. Bumping into her thigh with my knee, and my elbow bangs against the panel. I even snagged the makeshift blanket a little too rough, to let her know how displeased I was.

Oh, disappointment stinks. My plan was totally and brutally thwarted.

...

* * *

**I figured to just leave this chapter on a lighter note. Because what I have planned, if it works out right, would be more of my usual angsty stuff. Who knows how its gonna turn out. I will only know whats going on when I actually start typing. No joke. This particular chapter went through so many re writes, itself. Hence the delay in updating.**

**I like to think I found ways to over all improve the quality of the chapter. Feel free to disagree in the reviews. I do love a thought out review. Also, if you notice, this chapter is longer than the last few that I've updated. I actually did not get tired of looking at it, and was able to work decently on it. And I added a lot of insignificant stuff to push the word count up. I really wanted to make it to 2000 words. **

**To those who followed, favorited and reviewed, I thank you.**


	7. Vegas aftermath

**I think this chapter needs a warning. A lot of Angst, possibly even too much. After watching the Extinction movie a couple times, I noticed that nothing is shown about Claire's feelings towards what happens after the zombies attacked in Vegas. So thats where this chapter came from. I figured her feeling lotsa guilt would be a decent way to go. **

* * *

Choice. Choices. Decisions... Everyone has to make them. There are those that lead, and there are those that follow. But there's always a choice.

The choice to lead a group of survivors across a dead world consisting only of scorching sand.

The choice to step in line with the same convoy trudging through the scorching sand.

Or the choice to live separate from dying humanity, because you altruistically think it's a good idea.

Even the leader with the best of intentions, feels the monumental weight of a decision that ended in disaster.

My shoulders are burdened with the heavy weight of guilt. But I made the choice and I offered a choice as well. It was either the convoy doing the same thing it's done for the past few years, or attempt to grab at a pipe dream.

Arcadia.

Well, everyone decided to reach for the goddamn pipe dream.

The red notebook that Alice found. Maybe it was unintentional but she sowed the seeds for the beginning of the end of my extended family. Everyone voted to try to make it for Alaska. Yes, we all dreamed of a permanent and secure home. Hell, even I longed for the same thing. But our harsh reality is very real, and its up to me to lead these people to safety.

But it was my idea that destroyed my convoy. My idea that murdered many good friends and family . With the unanimous vote agreed for the long travel ahead, we would need more supplies. Even though my heart wasn't set on the arduous trip, the people needed to prepare. And there was only one place left to acquire the necessary amount of food, water and gasoline. And only I knew of the place where we could find what we need.

Vegas.

My better judgement wanted to rip up the red notebook and tell everyone its a fool's gold chase. But I wanted to save them from the blistering heated damnation of the Nevada desert. Maybe I did want to lead them to the promised land. To end the daily misery we all face, because of greedy company's lust for power.

Maybe I was being egotistical, or just blind to the truth. I'm not really sure.

Whether it was right or wrong, I made that choice to tell the meeting group by the fire, that what we need is in Vegas.

If only I knew what was coming.

Well, Vegas was a fucking trap set by Umbrella. The 'random' sand-free shipping container, conveniently blocking the entrance to the underground fuel reserves, contained stronger, faster, more determined undead. It happened so fast and we were all completely unprepared for the slaughter that took place.

I saw Alice take down several right away. She looked graceful, like a dancer. Weaving and whirling with her twin kukris dancing an old but familiar dance of death.

I'm not really certain but I could see several people running in all directions, fleeing from the running-at-full-speed undead. I didn't have time to notice the matching suits that the undead wore. I'm picking off whoever I could with a single bullet to their rotting heads.

I couldn't really see where Alice ran off to, but I knew she would help us. She saved us from the swarm of undead crows. And I know she'll save us once again.

But...

I don't see Alice anywhere at all...

K-Marts screaming, L.J is attacking Carlos...

Young Mikey is being mauled by several of the bastards... And my trusted rifle, for some reason isn't killing them... Where is Alice?

Mikey is dead, along with the ones that murdered him. I'm so... angry that I scream. Scream in defiance against the death all around me. Scream at the forces that caused this macabre scene unfolding before my very eyes.

I scream the loudest that I can because this is real. It's not a nightmare that I get to wake up from.

My scream drowns out all the noise around me. I didn't feel myself falling, but when I finally stopped to force air in my lungs, I am on my knees, and my rifle is laying in the sand, in front of me.

Looking around to the state of my convoy... the fuckers are eating on the remains of the people who I called friends and family. Two or three are crouched to a prone body, feeding.

And here I sit with my hands on my knees, realizing none of the undead have come after me in my vulnerable state. I don't think I'd even fight back if one of them came after me.

In this bloodbath... where was Alice? I've seen what she's capable of. Why didn't she save them?

...

With some effort, the last of the frenzied undead are dispatched. The living survivors are rounded up. And the ones that were bitten but still alive were rounded up as well. More were attacked, scratched or bitten than not.

None of the bitten survivors argued or pleaded for their lives. None of their friends or family spoke up in defense, either. They knew it was the right thing to do. They knew I had to do what would keep the rest of the survivors alive. I gave them plenty of time to say their last goodbyes. That was the least I could do for them.

No one uttered a moan or cry when I put a bullet in the heads of the bitten convoy members. I did it mechanically. I wasn't living anymore, I was just a ...robot performing my duties as leader. I didn't even make the motion to the give them a burial. And no one else did either. I didn't have the capacity to continue on with our traditions. Not with so many people laying on the sand, from either the undead attacks or the ones I put a bullet in, myself.

Their trouble is over now. They get released into whatever afterlife comes next. I pray they find their own personal heaven. I wasn't so lucky. I get to stay here in this blistering Hell. But I shouldn't think like that. K-Mart would kill me.

I vaguely wondered where her ran off to. I think I saw her follow Alice. That's when I heard the footsteps behind me. Turning around, I see Alice and Kmart walking side by side towards me. Both having a set of grim facial expressions.

I'm glad to see my young charge is all right but I can't look at the woman standing next to her. But the supposed 'hero' hesitantly calls my name.

"Claire."

The fury I felt earlier rises again, and I couldn't help but stop her. "Don't!" I held up my hand, palm facing her. I didn't want to hear anything she had to say. I snatched K-Mart's hand and I led her, briskly, away from the carnage. There's nothing she could say.

Nothing I wanted to hear.

It's time for reality to come back in full swing. The thing that kept me going through these few years, is in ruins. Nothing Alice could say, will bring back my convoy.

K-Mart is devastated by Carlos being bitten. Watching her hug him one last time, breaks my heart for her. In this life, Carlos was the father figure she should've had. When he let's go of her, he walks over to Alice. I know K-Mart needed more comforting so I tell her to "Come here" and I wrap my arms around her and let her continue crying in my chest.

I let a tear escape and it ran down my cheek. I'm not exactly sure why I started crying. If it's for the impending death of Carlos, my best friend.

Or if it's for Alice. Even though her and I had a fun run together, what we had is finished in my eyes.

Or because my decision ruined everything.

I don't know.

But that pipe dream is still within reach. We made it to the hidden run down Umbrella Facility and Alice secured the helicopter. In the mad dash to save the last of the survivors, Alice didn't climb in with us as the chopper was ready to take off.

She looked at me and gave me a salute.

I could only look at her with what I could describe as pity.

Pity for what she's been through. Pity for what she is going to get herself into.

And pity for myself. As the chopper lifts higher into the sky, I can't help but selfishly think, that I'm going to miss when she touches me.

* * *

**This, effectively is the final chapter. I wanted Claire flying off into the sunset to be the end because this is all Claire's Pov. It would end with trip to Arcadia. I know I rushed things at the end. You can hate me, or leave a review telling me how much I suck. Thats fine. Hey, at least I get a review outta you. I just really wanted to get done with this. Too much angst for me. Mood killer. **

**To those of you who followed/favorited, I thank you. **


End file.
